Little School Girls
by megan.-.judith
Summary: Okay, this is about Paine who grew up with guys her whole like and now has to got to an all girls boarding school, so read to find out what happens...


A.N.: All the yelling in the begining is because Paine has to move to a different school. Oh, and just pretend Paine's hair is down, I always do. It goes down a little lower than her chin. Oh, and their not in the clothes they wear in the game. Just pretend they're wearing something casual. Ok, sorry, thats a lot of work to do just to read a fic! I hope its worth it! It's Paine's POV and she is a little out of character, but her thoughts don't neccesarily have to coencide with her outside actions. Oh, and sorry for the spelling mistakes. My ABC cheak isn't working right now.

"What?!" I yelled angrily at my father. How could he do this to me? Everything here is fine it has been for the past 16 years! What was wrong with him?! He probably just wanted me gone so he could start a new family with Alnia. Was he crazy, did he want me to die. Ok, so maybe I'm over reacting a bit, but in the current situation I should be allowed to.

"Please, don't be mad Paine, this is for your own good" My insane and contradicting father said, trying to keep the situation calm, while I had a small break down. He is just so infuriating!

"'My own good?'" I yelled incredibly angry, anybody except for my friends and my father would've flinched at my tone "No, my own good is stying here, I have a great life here!"

"Honey, you have no girlfriends, and your mother has been gone your whole life, you need some womanly- influence" he stated cooly, not knowing quite how to word it. He was exileing ME, he should have to act extremely polite.

"Why, whats wrong with me now?" I asked, not pleadingly, but almost sarcastically. Like I'd let them see me grovel. No way in hell.

"Nothing, Sweety, but what about when you have children, hm?, What about your little girls?" My step-mother chimed in. She acted sweetly towards me when my dad was around, otherwise she was a total bitch. I could've sworn I saw her wink at Baralai once.

"Oh, what do you know, pedlr(bitch), your not a mom" I retorted, not my best comeback, but I wouldn't let either of them make me weak, they absolutely did not deserve to see me like that.

"Paine!" My father yelled getting angry, it was always fun to watch him squirm. I guessed I got the tone of authority in my voice from my mother. My father is very stubborn, but he let people down nicely. "Do NOT talk to Alnia like that" he finished sternly, I laughed then continued with my angry questions.

"Whatever, what am I gonna tell the guys?" I asked frutrated, I had forgot about them for a while. I guess I was too busy enjoying this to realize that I'd have to leave my friends behind,

"Call them over to help you pack" he said reasoning with me angry as I was he still tried to be sweet about it though it didn't make me feel any better.

"Oh, Falnor, no, I don't want those filthy boys in our house again" Alnia, my step-mother, blinked flirtatiously towards him, and I glared furiously at the two. I mean right in front of me she was like mind doing him. I knew she just did it to disgust me. Before I could lash out at them again, four rambunctious boys a.k.a. my best friends in the world bounced through the door.

"Ey, Doctor P!" Gippal yelled walking behind me wrapping his arms around my waist from the back and started kissing up my neck, oblivious to my father standing there. He always seemed not to care if there were adults in the room. Though I liked how he was never embarrassed to just start kissing me in front of anybody.

The house sounded like a circus, though it was only the guys who had come in, unannounced, as always.

"Hi Paine" Baralai said respectivly, not out of nature, but because of my "parents" looking at all of us. He was the opposite of Gippal in many things. Baralai had a sixth sense to adults watching him and he always made sure never to screw up in front of them or be overly rowdy.

"Ello Painey!" Tidus yelled while raiding her refridgerator "nice spread" of course, the first thing Ty does when he walkis through the door is get something to eat, though he never seemed to gain any weight.

Nooj just nodded towards me, because he was "too mature" to exchange pleasentries. He was a year ahead of us but we all new eachother since before we started school, so we always hung with him and he didn't have any friends his age.

"Sup guys?" I said acknologing my friends, I always waited until they were done saying hi before I did, they always took too long.

"See? Look at what your making me leave behind! Don't make me go to the Kut Tysh (God Damn) girls school!" I yelled stepping out of Gippal's grip, becomeing angry once again. I was going to have to hang out with a buch of over-emotional girly girls and listen to them talk about fluff, boys, and pink stuff. Yay.

"What?!" All four yelled almost simultaineously, sometimes we talked at the same time as one another, we were all so close we almost made up one person.

"Settle down, you'll still be able to see eachother" My father answered. Like I didn't already know where it was.

"It's in Mother Fuckin Bevelle!" I screamed, I knew I was showing them my weak side, but I knew the guys would pick me up if I fell off my high hore so to speak.

"Fyed, tu oui kad ouin ufh tuns? (Wait, do you get your own dorm?)" Gippal asked using his native language because my father and step-mother wouldn't understand. They only knew a few curse words, because of my constant use of them, so they didnt understand Gippal's pervertedness.

"Gippal, oui banja (you perve)" I said, mildly punching in the stomach while the others laughed at Gippal's comment and my sudden action. I sort of liked it when he teased like that though. It made me feel special I guess, though I would never admit that to anyone.

"What did he just say?" The old woman asked, knowing it was something vulgar by the way he said it and the laughing that came soon afterward. She acted so retarted sometimes.

"Nothing ma'am" Tidus said sarcastically saluting her like a soldier. He always tried to be funny.

"Look Paine, you are moving from Zanarkand High, got it?" My father said ending our convorsation. I knew I wouldn't win, so I decided to just admit defeat and get it over with.

"Whatever" I said flipping off my father, I had to end things my way at least, but he just shrugged it off.

(A.N.: Ok, so I can't really narrate this, but behind the convorsations there is a lot of background noise)

"I can't belive it" Baralai said plopping himself down on my bed. I really couldn't either.

"Yeah Doctor P! Although, I do like the idea of your own dorm" Gippal said and smirked, of course its not like he'd actually show any sad emotion towards me leaving, but I already knew he wouldn't. He always tried to keep the subject light.

"She'll have roomates, dumbass!" Tidus said smacking Gippal upside his head. Gippal did always act stupid unneccessarily.

"When are you leavng?" Nooj asked trying to keep serious, of course.

"I'm moving in this weekend" I answered with sarcastic excitement "You guys wanna help?" I asked

"Yeah mabe you'll have some hot roomates" Baralai said, he was shy in front of girls, but he didn't mind talking about them in front of us.

"Please, these girls haven't even seen a guy before, other than their dads and their old, saggy teachers" I joked.

"Ew, gross image" Tidus said probably thinking about the teachers we had were also old and saggy, and we all laughed thinking the same thing, even Nooj chuckled a bit.

"Ok, you guys gonna get off your mywo yccac (lazy asses) and help pack or not?" I laughed.

"Yeah, yeah Doctor P!" Gippal answered for all of them. My friends, my family, my life.


End file.
